dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Tenkaichi Raging Blast 2
The sequel to the award winning Dbz game. Sagas 'Pre-Dragon Ball' *'Master Roshi Saga' *'Bardock Saga' *'Goku Saga' 'Dragon Ball' *'Empore Pilaf Saga' *'World Tourtament Saga' *'Red Ribon Army Saga' *'General Blue saga' *'Mercanary Taul Saga' *'Tien Saga' *'King Piccolo Saga' *'Piccolo Jr Saga' 'Dragon Ball Z saga' *Dead Zone Saga *'Saiyn Saga *'Namek Saga *'Freziea Saga' *'Trunks Saga' *'Android Saga' *'Cell Saga' *'Broly Saga' *'Cell Games Saga' *'Great Saiya Man Saga' *'Majin Buu Saga' *'Final Tourtament Saga' 'What if Stories' *'I am Chulma!' *'Fight Date' *'Back in time' *'fighting me!' *'Cell Returns' *'Earth is gone' *'The Goku force' 'CrossOver Sagas' *Dr.Slump saga *'Monkey D saga *'Naruto Saga *'Final Fantasy VII Saga' Characters 'Goku' *Kid Goku (Empore Pilaf Saga) *Kid Goku (Orange Gi) *Kid Goku (Gt) *SSJ KID Goku (GT) *SSJ3 Kid Goku (Gt) *SSJ4 Goku (Gt) *Goku (Base) *Goku (Luffy Outfit) *Goku (Hospitle gown) *SSJ Goku (Base) *SSJ2 Goku (Base) *SSJ 3 Goku (Base) *Goku Yardrat Outfit (Base) *SSJ Goku Yardrat outfit (Base) *Goku (end of dbz gi) 'Kid Gohan' *Kid Gohan (Raditz Saga) *Kid Gohan (Raditz Saga without hat) *Kid Gohan (Training for saiyns saga goku Gi) *Kid Gohan (Saiyn saga with bandanna) *Kid Gohan (Saiyn Saga without bandanna) *Kid Gohan (Namek Saga) *Kid Gohan (Freziea Saga) *Kid Gohan (Android Saga) *Great Ape Gohan 'Vegeta' *Vegeta (Saiyn Saga) *Vegeta (Saiyn saga without scounter) *Vegeta (Saiyn saga without tail) *Vegeta saga (Frezia saga) *SSJ Vegeta (Android Saga) *Vegeta (Training outfit without top) *SSJ Vegeta (Training outfit without top) *Vegeta (Majin buu saga) *SSJ Vegeta (Majin Buu saga) 'Gohan' *The great Saiya Man *The great saiya man (Withot bandanna) *Gohan (Blue training Gi) *SSJ Gohan (Blue training Gi) *Gohan (School Uniform) *SSJ Gohan (School Uniform) *Gohan (Mystic Gohan) 'Videl' *Videl (Great Saiyaman saga) *Videl (World tourtament saga) *Videl (Majin Buu Saga) *Videl (Fusion Reborn movie) *Videl (Wrath of the Dragon movie) *Great Saiya Women 'Teen Gohan' * SSJ Teen Gohan (With cape) *SSJ Teen Gohan (Without Cape) *SSJ2 Teen Gohan (Without cape) *SSJ Gohan (Casual Clothes) 'Pan' *Kid Pan (Traning Gi) *Teen Pan (Dbgt) *Teen Pan (Dbgt without bandanna) *The great saiya girl Note:Credit of Great saiya girl goes to''' (Nikon23)' 'ChiChi' *Kid ChiChi *Teen Chichi *ChiChi (Saiyn Saga) *ChiChi (Namek Saga) *ChiChi (Android and Cell Saga) *ChiChi (Majin Buu Saga) 'Goten' *Goten (Gi) *SSj Goten (Gi) *Goten (Casual Clothes) 'One Peice Characters' *Monkey D Luffy *Monkey D Luffy (Goku's outfit) *Rorona Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper 'Dr.Slump Characters' *Arale *Gatchan 'Future Gohan' *Future Gohan *SSJ Future Gohan 'Krillin' *Kid Krillin (Launch saga) *Kid Krillin (World tourtament saga) *Krillin (Saiyn Saga) *Krillin (Freziea Saga) *Krillin (Android Saga) *Krillin (Majin Buu Saga) 'Launch' *Launch (Launch Saga) *Launch (General Blue Saga) *Launch (Piccolo Jr Saga) *Launch (Majin Buu Saga) 'Future Trunks' *Future Trunks (Trunks Saga) *SSJ Future Trrunks (Trunks Saga) *Future Trunks (Cell Saga) *SSJ Future Trunks (Cell saga) *Super Trunks (Cell Saga) * Future Trunks (without Jacket) * SSj Future Trunks (Without Jacket) 'Non Real Fusions' *Chulma *Chidel *Vulma *Gokule *Frell *Rappa *Tiencha *Prillin *Dengo *Namulla *Vegehan *Goien *Goamcha *Krillnzu 'Real Fusions' *Gotenks *Gogeta 'Android 17 and 18' *Android 18 (Android saga) *Android 18 (Cell Saga) *Android 18 (Majin Buu saga) *Android 17 (Normal) 'Teen Bulma' *Bulma (The Monkey King and Bloomers) *Bulma (Yamcha the desert Bandit) *Bulma (General Blue saga) *Bulma (King Piccolo Saga) 'Bulma' *Bulma (Piccolo Jr saga) *Bulma (Saiyn Saga) *Bulma (Namek and Frezia saga) *Bulma (Trunks Saga) *Bulma (Majin Buu Saga) 'Buu's' *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base) *Super Buu (Goku Gi) *Kid Buu (Base) 'Cell''' *Cell (Form One) *Cell (imperfect) *Cell (Perfect) *Super Cell Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games